


A Voice Like the Sea

by Zdenka



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MeM 2012, First Age, Gen, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond remembers an old song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Voice Like the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Back to Middle-earth Month 2012; posted for the SWG Season of Writing Dangerously 2013.
> 
> Prompt G59, Song Lyrics: "And the songs that I have sung echo in the distance like the sound of a windmill goin’ round" - Deep Purple - Soldier of Fortune.

Elrond knelt beside his sons’ cradle, rocking it back and forth. Two pairs of grey eyes stared back at him. Two smooth faces scowled at him like a thundercloud, threatening to burst into storm any moment. Smiling reassuringly at them, he began to sing a half-remembered wordless melody, very old, that held something of the light of ancient days.

The children looked suspicious at first, but gradually their eyes drifted closed. Elrond’s voice faltered as the words at last came into his mind. They were in the High-Elven tongue, and he knew now where he must have learned this song.

_Two young boys were dragged before strangers by rough hands. They looked up; the Elf before them seemed very tall. Tired and frightened, they began to cry. The warriors traded glances. “Everyone out!” their commander ordered. As the others hesitated, “Unless you think I am in danger from two children?”_

_When the room was empty save for him, the stranger knelt down. He was smudged with dirt and blood, and a smell of smoke clung to his dark hair. “I will not hurt you,” he said. His accent was strange, and the children clung to each other, uncertain._

_The stranger bowed his head, then looked at them and softly began to sing. His voice was roughened by weariness and strain, but it was still the most beautiful they had ever heard. It was like the sea waves they could hear every night as they fell asleep, like the wind in the sails of their father’s ship. The sound soothed them and cradled them, comforted them. When it ended, they allowed the tall Elf with his blood-stained hands to pick them up and put them to bed._

Elrond began the song again, this time hearing the distant echo of another voice behind his own.


End file.
